Love was in the air
by KingdomSora
Summary: Personajes originales de bleach, mezclados con algunos de Historia trágica con Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Aizen, Gin, Renji, Matsumoto y Kira.


/-/-/ INTRODUCCIÓN /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "...de este modo cuando traemos algún objeto del mundo de los humanos queda conformado por espiritrones y..."

¡BIPBIP!

El anciano de pelo cano y gafas caídas miró con ojos cansados su reloj para comprobar que había terminado la clase de "Mundo Humano" que estaba impartiendo este año. Tras una pausa añadió: - "...y que para la próxima clase recordad que le toca al grupo dos práctica de visita. ¡No faltéis!" - Y dio por terminada la clase con un vago ademán mientras recogía los pocos papeles que necesitaba para dar la clase.

A la salida se cruzó con Claire, era algo más joven que él, pero sus incipientes arrugas evidenciaban que estaba más cerca en edad de Soki que de sus alumnos. Pertenecía a esa quinta maravillosa de BSP. ¡Ah! Qué buenos tiempos aquellos.

- "Buenos días vaguete." - Dijo la taichou en tono jovial.

- "Enasss, ¿como vas? Sigues tan guapa como siempre veo." - Y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. - "¿Cómo es que una taichou viene a ver a un simple maestro a su lugar de trabajo?" - Inquirió levantando una ceja.

- "Pues verás." - Comenzó con tono serio.

- "No espera, no me lo digas aquí." - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que los jóvenes académicos que salían de clase les estaban empezando a prestar atención, después de todo, no todos los días se veían taichous por aquí.

- "Venga, vente al cuartel de la doce que tengo un cuarto "escondido" y hablaremos más tranquilos." - Añadió y echó a andar.

---..ooOOoo..---

Una vez en el sitio tomaron asiento y comenzó otra vez: - "Quería hablarte del niño de pelo azul que hay en tu clase." - Dijo mirando distraídamente las paredes y artilugios extraños provinientes del mundo humano que había allí.

- "¡Oh! Sí, ese pequeño, eh... Histuya o Hitsaga o algo. Tiene mucho reiatsu y lo esconde muy bien, jejejeje" - cómo no veía a dónde le podía conducir esta conversación se la estaba tomando un poco a pachanga y decidió continuar la broma un rato más - "pero a mí me hace más gracia la chica que siempre está mirándole, Momo Hinamori, muy mona."

- Sentenció.

- "Vaya, no se te escapa ni una chica, ehhh." - hizo crujir sus nudillos a lo que Soki reaccionó deglutiendo como buenamente pudo a sabiendas de lo que vendría después si la liaba. - "Bueno no exactamente a esto venía, pero quizá pudiéramos..."

/-/-/ RUTINA /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Agazapada tras unos arbustos Hinamori suspiraba - "Ahhhh, es tan mono." - LLevaba mirando como hablaba con una chica que tenía un lunar cerca del labio un buen rato. - "Ahhhh, si al menos tuviera la misma delantera que esa chica."

- "Ahhhh, si al menos te atrevieras a acercarte a él podrías decirle algo." - Era una voz de chico.

- "¡¡Uaaaaah!!" - Hinamori se volvió asustada ante la perspectiva de que alguien la pudiera considerar una stalker y vio a un chico un tanto enclenque, rubio con un peinado muy raro que siempre le había resultado gracioso desde que eran muy pequeños. - "Ah, pero si es Kira." - Y suspiró aliviada.

- "Bueno, gracias por no ser nadie." - Dijo indignado. - "En serio Hina-chan, acércate un día y dile algo."

- "Si es que me da mucho corte hablar con él."

La mirada de Kira lo decía todo en estos momentos. - "Bueno, voy a hacer algo por ti, espero que sepas aprovechar la ocasión." - Se levantó, andó unos pasos en otra dirección y empezó a berrear: - "¡Matsu-chaaaaaaaan! Ayúdame con unas kidohs que no me salen, anda."

Viéndole venir a Matsumoto le cambió el rostro y mientras huía de Kira añadió - "Lo siento Hitsugaya, ¡ya seguiremos en otro momento!" - Y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

Perseguidor y perseguida desaparecieron a la carrera mientras Hinamori alucinaba con las acciones de Kira. "Vaya con este Kira, ¡¡cómo se le va la cabeza!! En fin, seguiré observando a Hitsugaya-sama un rato más a ver dónde va."

El niño pasó por la biblioteca donde estuvo buena parte de la tarde, pero como Hinamori no se atrevió a entrar no sabe qué hizo exactamente allí, y depués fue al dojo a entrenar hasta la hora de la cena. A su vuelta a los dormitorios femeninos, Hinamori se sentía plenamente satisfecha con la tarde de espionaje que había pasado e iba canturreando una canción cuando se cruzó con Kira y Renji que iban a los dormitorios también.

- "Vaya pequeña Hina, te veo muy contenta." - Dijo Renji. El joven de pelo rojo estaba empezando a dejarse melena, pero todavía no le llegaba para hacerse coleta y le caía siempre en los ojos por lo que frecuentemente estaba toqueteándose el pelo. - "Venga venga, dinos qué tal te ha ido con tu querido Hitsugaya, que Kira me lo ha contado todo jejejeje."

Se giró cabreada hacia Kira y por primera vez se percató que tenía una marca de mano en la cara.

- "¿Qué te ha pasado Kira?"

El rubio se frotaba la zona enrojecida y miraba al suelo avergonzado. - "Bueno verás, cuando por fin dí alcance a Matsumoto, le pedí que me ayudara con las kidohs y bueno, accedió de mala gana. Estábamos estudiando y no pude evitar quedarme mirándole los pechos y... el resto está escrito en mi cara."

- "Hombre, eso es normal chico, ¡¡porque son descomunales!!" - Añadió Renji riendo.

- "¡Bah! Sois despreciables. En fin Kira, que te perdono por lo que has intentado hacer por mí hoy. Muchas gracias." - Y se fue.

Mientras se alejaba Hinamori los dos chicos se miraron y finalmente girtaron al unísono: - "¿Pero hablaste con él?" - Se quedaron sin respuesta pues Hinamori lo único que hizo fue despedirse de ellos sin siquiera girarse. - "Pues vaya osta me he llevado para nada tío. Anda vámonos a dormir."

/-/-/ PRÁCTICAS DE MUNDO HUMANO /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "Bueeeeno, vamos a ver. Grupo 2." - Soki leía como podía con las gafas sucias los componentes del grupo. - "Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji, Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori , Toshirou Histuya... Hitsaga... ehhh Toshirou, Sousuke Aizen e Ichimaru Gin. ¿Estáis los siete preparados?"

- "¡Sí!" - contestaron todos al unísono.

- "Bueno pues nos vamos chicos." - El viejo abrió un portal y en unos minutos estaban en el mundo humano. - "Hummm hummm veamos, la práctica de hoy consistirá en encontrarme a mi. Estamos en Tokyo, Japón. El barrio no os lo diré, averiguadlo por vosotros mismos, yo iré a Shibuya y estaré por allí de compras (como me olvide del juego de capitansaito me va a matar) en fin, en la plaza del reloj a las 20.00. Si cuando deje perceptible mi reiatsu no estáis en la plaza habréis suspendido esta práctica. Las parejas serán ehhhh... Aizen y Gin, Hinamori y Toshirou y Matsumoto y Renji. Enga, bye bye." - Y desapareció con un par de shumpas.

- "¿Sí o qué? ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¡¡¡Estoy solo!!! Dios, como odio al viejo chocho este que se olvida de las cosas y las personas" - Dijo Kira notablemente cabreado. - "Ojalá se olvide el juego ése y capitansaito le patee bien el culo ¡Bah! Que le den, yo me voy con vosotros, ¿vale Renji?"

- "Ni de coña se viene este salido con nosotros." - Replicó Matsumoto que todavía tenía reciente la escena de las kidohs.

- "Vámonos anda Renji, antes de que se nos pegue algo malo del rubiales, quiero mirar unas tiendas antes de ir, tenemos tiempo, ¿vale?" - Y salieron.

- "¡Joooo Matsu-chaaaaaaaaan! Pues me voy con vosotros, ¿vale Hina-chin?" - No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que salió toda la frase. Esta vez era la cara de Hinamori la que lo decía todo. Al final acabó diciendo: - "En fin, que me buscaré la vida."

- "Puedes venirte con nosotros si quieres." - La sonrisa imperturbable de oreja a oreja de Gin era muy desconcertante. Y el rostro sombrío de Aizen tras las gafas tampoco era muy alentador.

- "Déjalo, como nos vea llegar en grupo de tres el viejo seguro que nos catea, gracias de todos modos." - Y forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas para no levantar caries. - "Bueno venga, nos vemos a las 20.00 en la plaza del reloj. Hasta luego chicos, suerte." - Y el rubio se fue dando tumbos malamente por la calle.

- "Como quieras, nosotros vamos al parque un rato a descansar. Ya nos veremos." - Y se fueron.

"Qué mala pata, es lo que peor se me dá. Orientarme en el mundo humano es un caos. Para una vez que la suerte parece empezar a sonreirme y me pasa esto." - Pensó Hinamori. - "Bueno, al menos voy a estar unas horas con Hitsugaya-sama" - "Deberíamos salir ya, ¿no crees Histugaya-san?" - Cuando miró donde por última vez estaba Hitsugaya ya no había nadie.

- "Aquí Hinamori-san." - Estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad colgado en un cartel publicitario. - "Mira, nosotros estamos aquí." - Dijo señalando el punto rojo en el mapa. Y trazando una línea con el dedo sobre el mapa señaló donde ponía Shibuya. - "Debemos ir allí, me encantan este tipo de prácticas, aunque esta es muy fácil. Prácticamente es ir en línea recta por un par de avenidas muy concurridas, no hay pérdida posible, pero llevará una hora más o menos."

- "¡Sí! Son las mejores." - Dijo. - "¡Ah! Y por favor llámame Hinamori a secas, ¿vale?"

- "Pero sólo si tú a mí me llamas Hitusgaya." - Y sonrió. ¡Le sonrió a ella! El mundo era un lugar increíble, nunca habría pasado esto en el Seireitei. En el fondo (pero muy en el fondo) tenía que estar agradecida al viejales que le había hecho un flaco favor.

- "Venga, te sigo Hitsugaya." - Y empezaron a hablar animadamente para hacer la caminata más amena, aunque a ella le sabía a poco una hora nada más. Aún con todo esto a su favor, seguía habiendo una cosa que la preocupaba, era el haberle visto con Matsumoto. Nadie podía negar que era una belleza y esto la carcomía por dentro. Cuantas más vueltas le daba más sentía la necesidad de preguntárselo, hasta que no pudo más y reventó. - "Oye Hitsugaya, ¿entre Matsumoto y tú hay algo? Es que el otro día os vi hablando y ¡achís! parecía que os llevábais muy bien. ¡Vaya! Alguien está hablando de mí jejeje." - Reía para restarle hierro al asunto, pero era muy delicada la situación.

Hitsugaya se paró. Desde luego se había roto el encanto del momento pero no podía esquivar la pregunta ni tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, al fin y al cabo no estaba interesado por Matsumoto. - "No, no hay nada entre nosotros. Matsumoto es una buena amiga mía pero eso es todo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? El otro día sólo estaba preguntándome una cosa de Gin. Realmente a mí... me gusta otra chica." - Y se sonrojó. Pero no dijo nada más durante todo el camino.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "No sé Gin tío, a mí me mola Hinamori." - Dijo Aizen.

- "Vaya nene, me sorprendes. Nunca habría esperado esto de ¡achís! ti."

- "Jejejeje eso es que alguien está hablando de ti, o eso dicen. Bueno bueno, dejemos el tema y vamos yendo que al final llegamos tarde y cateamos. ¿Tienes un cigarro?" - Y se pusieron también en marcha.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Venga, vámonos Matsu que no llegamos a tiempo." - Renji se quejaba con razón, no llegarían con mucho tiempo de sobra y encima llevaba todo el rato mirando tiendas de ropa por culpa de Matsumoto. - "Venga mujer, si hasta que no seas shinigami con licencia no vas a poder comprar nada en el mundo humano."

- "¡Oh! Venga Renji, no seas agua... ¡achís! fiestas, Gin no se habría quejado. Venga, un par de tiendas más y nos vamos." - Y corrió al siguiente escaparate ignorando las súplicas de Renji.

---..ooOOoo..---

"Humm hummm este es muy bueno también. Y este otro es tremendo." ¡BIPBIP! "Ya son las 19.55. Bueno, pago y me voy a esperarles" Pagó y con un par de shumpas alcanzó a la plaza del reloj donde ya estaban esperándole Hinamori y Hitsugaya que parecía que hubieran discutido por algo. "Vaya por Dios, Claire me matará después de esto". También estaban Gin y Aizen que olían a tabaco. "Estos gamberros..." y por último estaba el rubio y al verle se acordó que no le había asignado grupo y para cabrearle un poco más de lo que ya parecía dijo: - "Vaya Kira, ¿qué tal con tu grupo?" - Pero no pudo aguantarse y empezó a reir con una sonora carcajada al igual que los otros cuatro. Pero faltaban un par de minutos y de personas. - "¿Y Matsumoto y Renji, aún no han venido?"

- "Parece que por ahí vienen." - A la carrera aparecieron Renji y Matsumoto. Y cuando llegaron a la plaza justo acabó el tiempo. Un poco más y no lo consiguen.

- "Bien vale, todos habéis aprobado esta práctica. Abro el portal y nos vamos." - En unos minutos estaban de vuelta en el Seireitei.

Ya de vuelta Hitsugaya se acercó a Hinamori. - "Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy Hinamori, deberíamos repetirlo." - Soki estaba pendiente de este momento y sonrió para si mismo. - "Antes de que empiecen los exámenes la semana que viene. ¿Te viene bien este sábado por la tarde?"

- "¡Sí! Este sábado por la tarde nos vemos. Hasta entonces." - Y Hitsugaya se fue corriendo argumentando que llegaba tarde a algún lado.

- "Venga tío, tienes que decírselo al menos Aizen. Si suspendes estos exámenes te echarán y no la volverás a ver. Es tu momento."

- "Tienes razón Gin, debo hacerlo. Soy un hombre." - Se acercó a Hinamori y dijo. - "Tenemos que hablar. ¿El fin de semana te viene bien?"

- "¿A qué viene eso ahora Aizen? No te comprendo. Pero si de verdad necesitas hablar el sábado por la mañana es un buen momento, ¿vale?" - Estaba de tan buen humor. ¡Por fin una cita con Hitsugaya! Parecía un sueño.

- "Decidido, el sábado hablamos. Hasta luego."

Soki se fue a buscar a Claire mientras los jóvenes conversaban y al llegar dijo: - "Tengo algo de prisa, pero nuestro plan va viento en popa." - Acto y seguido fue a su divisón a entregarle el juego a capitansaito antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

/-/-/ SÁBADO /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"¿De qué querrá hablar Aizen? Es muy buen amigo pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo con él porque esta tarde he quedado con Hitsugaya-sama jijiji." Andar y pensar era una de las cosas favoritas de Hinamori después de observar en secreto a Histugaya. "Anda, si ya está aquí Aizen". - "¡Aizeeeeen!" - Le saludó con la mano.

- "Hinamori-chan. ¿Qué tal?" - Había empezado, era el momento de controlar los nervios y llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Él era un pensador, no un hombre de acción así que su principal baza era seguir el plan o improvisar un plan nuevo si surgía algún contratiempo.

- "Hola Aizen. Tengo poco tiempo, esta tarde he quedado con... he quedado y me tengo que preparar, ¿vale?" - "Uy casi la lio." Pensó.

- "Quedado, ¿con un chico?" - Mientras decía esto maquinaba una posible forma de hacerla faltar a la cita, si ése fuera el caso, estaría en problemas. A juzgar por lo contenta que estaba (y todavía faltaba medio día) era con el chico que le gustaba y eso podría hundirle en la miseria. "Bien, si me dice que sí, la pediré que me ayude a estudiar estos exámenes que vienen con la excusa de no poder suspender"

- "S... sí. ¡Pero no te diré quién es!

- "Vale vale tranquila." - Sonrió levemente para no parecer muy contento por tener la situación controlada y prosiguió: - "Es que verás, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y no voy demasiado puesto. Si suspendo esta convocatoria me echarán del Seireitei y no podré veros nunca más chicos." - Puso cara de pena y esperó unos segundos la respuesta de Hinamori que no llegó. - "Y bueno, había pensado que me podrías echar un cable este fin de semana, si no es mucho problema claro."

- "Mañana voy a estar todo el día en la biblioteca, pásate. Y esta tarde no puedo ayudarte. Lo siento."

- "¿Por dónde tenéis pensado salir?"

- "No tengo ni idea. ¡Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría tío morro, que luego nos espiarías seguro!"

"Vaya con Hinamori, me conoce mejor de lo que yo pensaba." - "Pero dime al menos dónde habéis quedado, si de todas formas yo me voy a tirar estudiando todo el día,venga, pórtate. No voy a salir para nada."

- "Ay vale pesado. Hemos quedado en la puerta de la escuela."

- "Empezáis por sitios conocidos y luego Dios dirá, ehhh. Bueno pues nada nada, que lo paséis muy bien. ¡Hasta mañana!"

- "No te pases Aizen, ¡como te vea te enteras!" - Sentenció finalmente Hinamori.

- "Descuida que no me pasaré." - "Pero Gin me hará un favor." Pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

---..ooOOoo..---

Ya por la tarde Hinamori miró su reloj. "Vaya es una hora antes de a la que hemos quedado. A ver si pasa el tiempo, ¡que estoy muy nerviosa!" Al ser sábado no pasaba nadie por la escuela, en todo el rato que llevaba allí sólo habían pasado un par de alumnos despistados que salieron con los apuntes bajo el brazo posiblemente olvidados el viernes, nada significativo ni nadie conocido. Sólo quedaba esperar.

---..ooOOoo..---

Sólo quedaba esperar a que apareciera el acompañante de Hinamori y Gin podría irse para poder más tarde hacerse el encontradizo y preguntar por Matsumoto, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Y finalmente apareció, el niño prodigio de pelo azul era la persona que estaba buscando. Cuando salieron les siguió lo más discretamente que pudo y llegado el momento apareció como si nada haciéndose el sorprendido. - "¡Ah! Hola chicos, ¿habéis visto a Matsumoto?"

La pareja paró en seco sorprendida por la aparición repentina del siempre sonriente Gin, afortunadamente no iban cogidos de la mano ni muy cerca el uno del otro. Parecía simplemente que estuvieran yendo a un destino común. No levantarían sospechas ni correrían rumores. - "No, lo siento Gin. Aunque no estoy seguro que ella quiera hablar contigo en estos momentos." - Acabó diciendo Hitsugaya.

- "Vaya, ¿y eso por qué?"

- "¡¡Porque no payaso!! Está enfadada contigo, no sé qué le habrás hecho pero me dijo el otro día que no quería verte, así que no te pases con ella que es mi amiga." - Los gritos se oían desde bastante lejos y algunas personas se giraron a ver qué pasaba. - "Vámonos Hinamori. Siento el escándalo pero no podía dejarlo estar."

- "Vale malaspulgas. Gracias por la advertencia, pero me gustaría saber qué le he hecho para poder arreglarlo. Qué genio os gastáis los niños hoy en día. Bueno venga, hasta luego." - Y se fue por donde había venido.

Mientras Gin se iba Histugaya le gritó: - "¡Gin!" - A su reacción terminó por disculparse. - "Lo siento, te he juzgado mal."

Cuando reiniciaron la marcha, Hinamori estaba algo incómoda por la situación y no sabía qué decir ni hacer, ni siquiera dónde ir. Pero Hitsugaya recordando la discusión con Gin dio con la clave de qué hacer y esa clave era "payaso", agarró su mano y empezó a correr. - "¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Ey! Dime algo."

- "No hasta que lleguemos." - Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

---..ooOOoo..---

Corrieron un buen rato y cuando pararon estaban a la entrada del parque de atracciones. - "Hemos llegado." - Dijo jadeando y cuando se empezó a sentir un poco más entero de fuerzas también se percató que aún sostenía la mano de Hinamori. - "¡¡Lo... lo siento!!" - Dijo soltando su mano bruscamente y poniéndose rojo como una manzana.

Hinamori también roja buscó su mano y cuando la alcanzó dijo: - "No... así está bien. Vamos, entremos y pasémoslo bien."

Como no pertenecían a ninguna división aún, no podían entrar en el parque "legalmente" así que se tuvieron que escabullir y meterse por un hueco en la pared. Al entrar vieron un disfraz de oso panda que llevaría muchos años allí abandonado, pero no les importó; el hecho de estar haciendo algo tan emocinante y juntos era más que suficiente para sentirse felices. Comieron nubes de algodón, palomitas caramelizadas, montaron en el látigo y finalmente al caer la noche antes de irse montaron en la noria. Carros para cuatro personas solían estar ocupados por parejas pero no les importó tampoco, en su nube se estaba bien.

- "Hitsugaya verás..." - Hinamori se armó de valor, no tendría otra oportunidad así para declarársele posiblemente en la vida, desgraciadamente no pudo articular ninguna palabra más. Después de todo iba a ser demasiado tímida para lanzarse.

- "No digas nada Hinamori, déjame saborear este momento al máximo. El otro día en el mundo humano te dije que había una chica que me gustaba y no era Matsumoto, ¿te acuerdas?" - Al ver el asentimiento de Hinamori con la cabeza decidió continuar. - "Bueno, pues creo que ha llegado el momento de que te diga que tú eres esa chica." - Y la besó con tal pasión que las lágrimas de Hinamori no pudieron más que caer y caer de felicidad. Mientras, las vueltas pasaban.

- "Pssst callad chicos, vamos a dejar a estos jovenzuelos disfrutar de otra ronda, ¿no crees

Lerin-chan?" - Un anciano con barbita y ojos pícaros susurraba a sus otros cinco acompañantes mientras sonreía.

- "¿Qué bonito verdad Aira-san?" - dijo otro viejo.

- "¡Oh venga Arturo! Ahora no te nos irás a poner sentimental, ehh. Como vosotros no íbais a montar..." - sentenció la otra fémina.

- "¡Chssst! Krunz baja la voz. Ya te vale, que los molestamos pobrecillos. Vámonos Longi, que Soki debe estar dando vueltas por ahí solo a la caza de algo... o alguien."

- "¡¡Oye Lerin-chan que aún estoy aquí!! Pero que sepáis que esos dos van a mi clase y bueno, me puedo considerar el padre de la relación ya os lo contaré algún día." - Terció el anciano orgulloso de su gesto y que a su vez pensaba mientras hablaba: "Esto lo tiene que saber Claire, le va a encantar". Y el "inserso" se fue sin molestar a la joven pareja.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Hitsugaya, saldrás más veces conmigo?" - Preguntó Hinamori.

- "Seré tu novio mientras quieras que lo sea, pero te querré siempre." - Y tras un gran beso se separaron.

Tan soñadora como siempre, Hinamori suspiraba: - "Ahhhh, soy la mujer más afortunada de la Sociedad de Almas." - En su cara había dibujada una sonrisa que bien podía haber pertenecido a Gin.

---..ooOOoo..---

Al día siguiente fue a la biblioteca como prometió a Aizen para ayudarle a estudiar, pero a lo que había venido él era muy diferente al estudio. Aizen la estaba esperando en la puerta aunque de espaldas. Hinamori le tocó en el hombro al tiempo que decía: - "Hola. Siento el retraso, ¿vamos dentro?"

- "Hola. Espera, dame un respiro que llevo tres horas ahí metido y no puedo más. ¿Qué tal ayer, ehh? Cuenta cuenta." - Había complicidad en las palabras de Aizen, como si ya supiera lo que había pasado de antemano.

"Desde luego sabe que mi chico es Hitsugaya, seguro que se lo ha dicho Gin." Su imaginación ya volaba de nuevo cuando Aizen retomó la carga.

- "Bueno Hinamori, ¿me vas a decir quién es tu misterioso desconocido o me dejarás aún con la intriga?" - "Aunque ya lo sé." Pensó.

Aquello rompió sus esquemas. Aizen, su mejor amigo, no sabía nada de quién era su novio y consideró que lo más prudente era seguir manteniéndolo en secreto ya que Gin no se había dado cuenta de la situación. - "¡No te lo diré!" - Dijo sacando la lengua. - "Vamos dentro, anda cacho de vago." - Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y pasaron.

Estuvieron toda la mañana estudiando y Aizen parecía que cada vez que viera un único problema supiera resolver todos los similares, esto ayudaba mucho y finalmente antes de ir a comer hicieron un examen de años anteriores.

- "Vaya Aizen, has aprobado. Como sigas así aprobarás el curso, no sólo las recuperaciones."

- "Jejejeje, eso es porque he tenido una buena maestra."

- "Bueno Aizen, me voy a tener que ir. Hoy también he quedado. Lo siento, ya nos veremos en el examen."

- "Pásalo bien y no te distraigas mucho, que ya queda poco para empezar."

- "Gracias lo tendré en cuenta. Adiós." - Recogió sus cosas y se fue de la biblioteca.

---..ooOOoo..---

Aizen por su parte no hizo nada más esa tarde. La pasó entera maquinando la manera de separarlos y poder quedarse él con Hinamori. Y cuando por fin dio con una buena idea, un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente mientras sonreía malévolamente y tras las gafas brillaba el mal personificado.

/-/-/ EXAMEN FINAL, EXAMEN DE CONCIENCIA /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

- "¡¿Que quieres que qué?! Estás de broma, ¿verdad Claire? Me estás tocando la fibra sensible, ¡voy a tener que trabajar más de la cuenta!" - Se quejaba Soki.

- "Venga venga, ya será menos. Sólo te pido que le des un último empujón a la relación de esos dos, tampoco es tanto."

- "Joooo Claire, con esto voy a tener que hacer como diez veces más exámenes, y este año son entierros del alma, que es el último curso (y un coñazo). ¿A qué viene tanto interés por ese par? Además ya están bastante bien solos, mira en el parque." - Era una queja detrás de otra, cuando se trataba de evitar trabajo, Soki se empleaba a fondo y casi siempre se libraba, pero esta vez la determinación de la capitana era mucho mayor que la suya. Una batalla perdida de antemano.

- "Bah, si no es nada serio Soki, no me vengas ahora con esas mindundeces. Tan sólo que los grupos de siete, serán ahora tres grupos cada uno. Uno de tres y dos de dos. De tres a diez hay una diferencia, además, las prácticas tampoco son tan complicadas de supervisar. Ni siquiera tendrás que hacer demostración, ya lo han visto muchas veces. Y mi interés es puramente altruista, hacen muy buena pareja, nada más." - Replicó la capitana molesta con la pereza personificada.

- "Hai hai, a sus órdenes, pero me debes una después de esto, que lo sepas. Oye, te podrías venir conmigo a hacer las pruebas, así no me aburriré tanto. Jajajaja."

- "Otra vez será, que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente y más papeleo. Y cierra la puerta al salir que hay corriente."

Ya en el umbral de la puerta, Soki volvió a la carga: - "Vengaaaa venteeeeeee." - En esto sí que era un maestro, en rogar a la gente y poner caritas de pena no había quien le superara... ni quien se le resistiese. - "Aunque sólo sea al examen de esos dos." - Expuso su razón de peso que terminó por convencer a la capitana.

- "¡Agh! ¡¡Vale!! ¡¡¡Pero vete ya pesado!!!"

- "Ya te diré la hora. Hasta luegooooo." - Y se fue con la satisfacción de haber logrado su objetivo (a sabiendas que lo de hacer los exámenes por grupos grandes era imposible por no decir ilegal). "Bueno, ahora a ver a quién puedo liar también para que me acompañe jejejeje." Pensó y cerró la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

---..ooOOoo..---

"Hummm como me lo puedo montar para amañar algún tipo de sorteo y que salgan estos dos otra vez. Si los vuelvo a escoger a dedo quedaría un poco triste... mejor lo hago... hummmm" - Soki se devanaba los sesos intentando encontrar la mejor manera de amañar unos resultados mientras jugaba distraídamente con uno de esos extraños aparatos suyos del mundo humano y finalmente dio con la solución: "haré un sorteo de papeletas y marcaré el de esos dos de un modo que sólo yo pueda ver, jejejeje no puede fallar."

Y así lo hizo, metió los papeles en una bolsita pequeña y la llevó consigo al examen. Cuando entró el grupo dos explicó en qué consistiría el examen y cómo se sortearían los equipos: - "Hoy es mi último día como vuestro maestro antes de que os convirtáis en una nueva promoción de shinigamis. El examen será un entierro del alma. No habrá demostración por parte de los profesores ni os acompañaremos, no obstante estaréis vigilados por si algo pasara. Y respecto al sorteo" - dijo señalando la triste bolsa de plástico que llevaba en la mano - "se celebrará por el conocido método del bombo cutre."

- "¡Ja! Y tan cutre." - dijo por lo bajo Kira provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

- "Bueno Izuru-san. Tienes razón, es muy cutre. Quizá prefieras ir sólo, como la última vez y por eso le pones tantas pegas." - Replicó irónico el profesor provocando nuevas risas de los compañeros. - "Bueno venga que me distraigo del asunto, formaré dos parejas y luego los otros tres restantes formarán el otro grupo." - Y metió la mano palpando una bola que no fuera trucada la sacó y repitió el proceso otra vez. Después las dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a meter la mano, pero esta vez sacaría las dos bolas trucadas. Finalmente vació el contenido de la bolsa y agrupó las tres bolas. - "Procederé a leer las parejas." - Dijo a la vez que buscaba sus gafas en el bolsillo, luego en el cajón de la mesa, en el suelo... pero no estaban, se las habría dejado en algún lado. - "Estoooo como no encuentro las gafas... Gin-san ayúdame a leer los nombres".

Gin aprovechando la ocasión se dijo: "Esta es la mía, voy a darle un último empujón a la relación de esos dos y una patada de paso al canijo" y al coger las papeletas las leyó así: - "Abarai Renji, Sousuke Aizen y Toshirou Hitsugaya, Kira Izuru y Rangiku Matsumoto, y por último Momo Hinamori y yo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Yo mismo he amañado los sorteos, no puedo haberme equivocado. Pero por otra parte tampoco puedo ir y decir que ésas no son las parejas, se van a tener que quedar así. Ufff Claire me va a echar una buena charla... ¡Uy! ¡Si no he avisado a Claire aún! Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. En fin, que así se queda y punto." Y finalmente dijo: - "Saldréis en ese mismo orden... y suerte."

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Yo no siento al plus por ninguna parte, ¿y tu Renji?" - Dijo Hitsugaya.

- "Qué va macho. Pues vaya si empezamos bien el examen, vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco, ya veréis como seguro que así..."

- "Está en esa dirección." - Cortó Aizen señalando hacia el sol. - "Está bastante lejos, habrá que hace todos los shumpas que podamos aunque acabemos muy cansados."

Partieron y estuvieron un buen rato haciendo shumpas, pero aún no estaban muy familiarizados con hacer shumpas y sólo pudieron recortar dos tercios del camino. El resto tendrían que hacerlo a pie y con una gran cansancio acumulado. Por suerte el entierro del alma era llegar hasta el plus y hablar con él para darle un leve toque con el culo de la empuñadura, nada especialmente cansado. Por el camino se animaron en una conversación amistosa que acabó tomando otros derroteros.

- "Bueno que Renji, que tal con esa tal Rukia que acaba de ser admitida en los Kuchiki. ¡¡Menudo ligue macho!! Tú sí que sabes elegir." - Dijo Hitsugaya. No pretendía ofenderle, sólo gastarle una pequeña broma entre amigos.

- "¡No somos novios!" - Saltó Renji muy cabreado.

- "Déjale Renji, como él está saliendo con Hinamori pues se cree que todo el mundo que habla un poco con una chica ya es su novia. Suele pasar." - Añadió sin perder la sonrisa. "Bien, ahora es cuando empieza lo bueno de este asunto, flaco favor que me ha hecho el viejo. Sólo tengo que apretarle las tuercas un poco más y acabará por explotar y después conociendo como conozco a Hinamori, lo dejarán y luego será mi oportunidad."

- "¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Ha sido Gin? Maldito cabrón, porque nos vio el sábado pasado cerca de la escuela ya sacó esas conclusiones." - Replicó Hitsugaya.

- "¿Estás saliendo con Hinamori?" - Renji no salía de su asombro. - "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? Pensé que éramos amigos..."

- "No, yo no..."

- "Vaya, así que tú eras el motivo por el que el domingo por la mañana estaba tan contenta Hinamori, ¿no? Eres un tío afortunado, Hinamori es muy guapa. Y no, no me lo ha dicho Gin, conozco suficientemente bien a Hinamori para saber cuándo hay algo que le pone contenta y lo averigüé, sólo me faltaba saber el quién y tú mismo me has dado la respuesta." - Aizen tenía este momento calculado pero no en mitad de un examen, sino en el parque o la cafetería, sencillamente adelantaba sus planes.

- "Vamos a terminar esto cuánto antes no sea que suspendamos." - Sentenció Renji, pero en su interior sentía que Hitsugaya le había fallado.

El plus estaba en una plaza poco concurrida sentado jugando con su cadena del destino y viendo pasar a todos sus vecinos cuando llegaron los tres jóvenes. Era un hombre joven que vestía un kimono tradicional y al verlos llegar sonrió como si conociera y aceptara su destino. Un leve toque de la empuñadura de la zampakutoh y todo acabó felizmente. Una suerte sin duda. Aprobados.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "¡Vamos, que no se escape Hinamori!" - Gritó Gin.

- "¡Vale!" - Se lanzó a la carrera en persecución de la asustada plus. Una joven muy maquillada vestida de oficina que corría como el demonio mismo. Les estaba dando una mala tarde pero finalmente llegó a un callejón aparentemente sin salida.

- "Huff huff. ¡Madre mía cómo corre!" - Dijo Gin a Hinamori.

- "Es que soy atleta en mi tiempo libre." - Replicó la plus molesta por el hecho de estar atrapada entre la espada y la pared (literalmente).

- "Bueno, más bien eras. Ahora estás muerta, ¿ves esa cadena que te cuelga de un agujero en el pecho? Es la cadena de la vida, que ahora se ha cortado. Nosotros somos, o bueno, más bien vamos a ser shinigamis, ¿verdad Gin?" - Se giró buscando la confirmación de su compañero que le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. - "Bueno, pues eso es to... ¡Eh! ¡Se ha vuelto a escapar!" - Abierta estaba una puerta lateral que daba a la cocina de algún restaurante, a juzgar por el olor, uno de los peores de toda la ciudad. - "Venga vamos adentro. Sigamos buscándola, tenemos que terminar de contarle que va a ir a un lugar mejor y esas cosas que nos ha quedad un poco mal la presentación."

- "Pues sí, la verdad es que ha quedado un poco rarita. Te sigo Hinamori"

Al entrar en la cocina, no daban crédito a sus ojos. Tirado en el suelo, un cadaver y sentado en la encimera un plus de la mujer del cadaver, no era a quien andaban persiguiendo, pero sería un entierro del alma igual. Bastaría para pasar la prueba. Hicieron las presentaciones y explicaciones necesarias y esta vez sin problemas, completaron su entierro del alma. Antes de regresar al punto donde les esperaba Soki Gin preguntó: - "Oye Hinamori, ¿qué opinas de Aizen? Tú no tienes novio, y a él le gustas desde hace un montón de tiempo."

Hinamori se deutvo y miró a Gin. El encontronazo del sábado sí había sido fortuito después de todo y no sospechaba nada, buena cosa. Pero el hecho de que preguntara por Aizen, le suponía un probelma porque no quería decirle que estaba saliendo con otra persona y porque no quería destrozar el corazón de Aizen. - "Aizen es un muy buen amigo."

- "¿Pero te gusta?" - Gin volvió a la carga una vez más. - "Osea, ¿saldrías con él?"

- "No sé Gin... lo siento no sé." - Salió corriendo al punto de encuentro y cuando llegaron los dos no hablaron ni palabra salvo para comentarle a Soki-sensei que se les había escapado un plus.

- "Ya lo he visto, anda que no habéis tenido potra ni nada. Ya le he dado entierro del alma. ¡Ah! Y estáis aprobados."

---..ooOOoo..---

Al terminar los tres exámenes, el grupo dos se volvió a juntar y comentaron los resultados. Lo más visible: una nueva marca de mano en la cara de Kira y que los tres grupos habían aprobado. Al separarse Hitsugaya y Hinamori se fueron juntos. Gin y Aizen también tenían de qué hablar. Matsumoto se fue corriendo y Kira y Renji seguían demasiado traumatizados para hacer nada.

- "Madre mía chico, qué caracter tiene Matsumoto." - Dijo Kira frotándose la cara. Pero Renji no respondió. - "Eeehh, Renji, ¿qué te pasa? Normalmente te ríes de mí con toda tu ímpetu, ¿estás bien?"

- "¿Eh? Ah sí sí, tenemos que hablar, pero hoy no. Ya nos vemos, ¿vale? Hasta luego." - Y también se fue.

"Pues vaya día, al menos he aprobado..."

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Este es tu momento Aizen." - Decía Gin. - "Hinamori no negó que le gustaras ni siquiera teniendo novio. Eso quiere decir algo, ¿no?"

- "Sí Gin, quiere decir algo y pronto verás lo que es. Y te gustará, ya lo tengo todo planeado desde que te pedí que fueras a ver con quién estaba saliendo Hinamori. De hecho parece que tú no sabes aún que tiene novio y yo me he enterado porque me lo ha dicho él mismo, es perfecto. En unos tres días completaré mi plan." - Y rió.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Gin se ha chivado de lo nuestro, Aizen ya lo sabe y ahora Renji también."

- "Gin no lo sabe. Hoy he hablado con él y no sabe nada del tema. Así que si Aizen y Renji lo saben es porque se lo has dicho tú." - Intervino Hinamori molesta.

- "¿Y qué? Si tú no hubieras quedado con Aizen el domingo para estudiar ahora no se haría falsas esperanzas. También tienes algo de culpabilidad en este aspecto."

- "Oye no me intentes cargar el marrón de que se te haya escapado a ti. No he tenido nada que ver y así seguirá siendo."

- "Da igual, esto lo voy a arreglar yo y rapidito. Hasta mañana."

/-/-/ CELOS Y CULPABILIDAD /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Por fin llegó el día de las notas, solían colgarlas en un tablón a la entrada de la escuela y todos los estudiantes se arremolinaban a su alrededor para comprobar sus resultados y comentar las calificaciones obtenidas con sus amigos y compañeros. A la entrada de la escuela se cruzaron Aizen que entraba e Hitsugaya que salía, y se empezó a notar la tensión.

- "¿Qué tal, has aprobado?" - Aizen ya había puesto su plan en marcha.

- "Sí. Siento no haberme fijado en tus notas, no me he acordado."

- "¡Je! No esperaba menos de ti, menudo empolloncete estás hecho jejejeje." - Puso una sonrisa y añadió: - "Oye, que siento lo del otro día, no sabía que le ocultaras eso a Renji y por mi culpa se ha enterado. Lo siento de veras."

- "Ya, vale." - Dijo Hitsugaya algo mosqueado.

- "Vaya, mira quién viene por ahí." - Señalando al tablón pudieron ver a Hinamori que venía hacia ellos.

- "¡Ahí están las dos personas que más me importan ahora mismo!"

- "Hola Hinamori." - Dijo Aizen.

- "Hola." - Dijo Hitsugaya que aún tenía fresca la conversación que Hinamori parecía haber olvidado ya.

- "Hola hola. Adivinad quién ha aprobado. ¡Aizen! Mi pupilo ha aprobado, quizá me tuviera que dedicar a la enseñanza jiji."

- "¡Toma! ¡¡Genial!! Muchas gracias Hinamori, sin ti no lo habría conseguido." - Dijo Aizen pegando saltos de alegría.

- "Me alegro por vosotros." - Dijo Hitsugaya realmente molesto esta vez.

- "¡Pero no seas así chico! Alégrate un poco por él que ha estado colgando de un hilo."

- "Ehhh sí, me alegro Aizen. Me tengo que ir, hasta luego." - Y se fue rápidamente mientras su pelo azul ondeaba en el aire.

La tensión era visible, Azien se estaba regodeando por dentro y cada vez veía más cerca el final de la situación. Y su plan se habría culminado. - "¿Qué mosca le ha picado? ¿He dicho algo que no debía?"

- "Nada tranquilo, que lleva unos días un poco irascible, eso es todo. Bueno que enhorabuena ehhh. Hasta luego." - También se marchó aunque a ritmo más lento.

Mientras veía a Hinamori como se alejaba corrió un poco hacia ella y le dijo: - "Quedemos un día. Tenemos que celebrarlo."

- "Ya veremos jejejeje." - Esta vez se fue sin interrupciones.

---..ooOOoo..---

El momento esperado por todos, ya no serían más shinigamis académicos; serían shinigamis de pleno reconocimiento, podrían portar sus propias zampakutohs por el seireitei, ya no los miararían como a los pequeños ni por encima del hombro. La graduación era el momento soñado por muchos de los alumnos mientras que para otros era sólo el primer paso de una exitosa carrera hacía la capitanía de alguna división.

Allí estaban todos esos jóvenes ataviados con sus mejores galas dispuestos a recibir el gran honor. Delante del cuartel general de la división uno, un detallado escenario se alzaba imponente por el cual desfilaban los grupos de jóvenes recibiendo sus diplomas y nuevos kimonos de trabajo.

Al acabar la solemne ceremonia. Los jóvenes se agrupaban en corrillos saludando a sus amigos y profesores. El grupo dos no era una excepción y hablaban todos animadamente menos uno, Hitsugaya estaba sólo en un rincón del recinto viendo como Hinamori se lo pasaba en grande y reía con Aizen.

- "¿Celoso?" - Una voz cascada por la edad había dado en el clavo. El rostro de Hitsugaya era como un libro abierto para el anciano curtido en estos temas (o eso decía él). - "Venga hombre, ya será para menos, no creo que Hinamori valore más a Aizen que a ti. No lo eches todo a perder después de las molestias que me he tomado para impulsar vuestra relación. Jajajajaja. Bueno, te dejo solo, levántate y pásalo en grande con tus amigos o llamaré a los refuerzos (y Claire cuando se enfada es terrible). Venga hasta luego."

La estupefacción se apoderó del joven que lo más que pudo fue balbucear como pudo - "Gra... gracias KingdomSora-sensei." - Acto seguido se levantó y se reunió con sus amigos aprovechando la ausencia de Aizen y Gin, sólo estaban Renji y Kira. - "¿Y las chicas?" - Preguntó mientras miraba alrededor.

- "No están, se han ido a hablar con no se quién." - Respondió Kira.

- "Genial, tengo que hablar con vosotros a solas. Sois mis mejores amigos y no encontraba el momento para decíroslo y ahora es ése momento. Estoy saliendo con Hinamori, aunque ahora pasemos por una mala época." - Se quedó esperando la reacción de sus amigos. Indiferencia de Renji que ya lo sabía y asombro de Kira. - "Siento no habéroslo dicho antes y que te tuvieras que enterar de esa forma tan rara Renji."

- "Bueno son cosas que pasan." - Dijo Renji restándole hierro al asunto. Cuando se juntó todo el grupo salieron del recinto para respirar un poco de aire libre.

Ya fuera la conversación encaminó hacia el futuro. - "Yo tengo pensado entrar en la división diez. Siempre me gustó ese número dijo Hitsugaya."

- "Pues yo me voy a ir a la once. Dicen que es la más fuerte de todas. ¿Y tú Kira?"

- "¿Yo? A la tres sin duda, siempre gano a los dados con el tres jejejeje."

- "Yo también voy a ir a a la tres." - Intervino Gin sin perder la sonrisa.

- "Pues yo voy a ir a la cinco. El símbolo es muy mono." - Dijo Hinamori. - "¿Y tú Aizen?"

- "Yo iré a la que me dejen salvo a la doce, nunca me ha llamado la investigación y mis notas no son tan buenas como las vuestras que podéis elegir. Así que donde caiga estará bien (siempre que no sea la doce)."

- "Oye, ¿y Matsumoto?" - Preguntó extrañada Hinamori. - "Hace un rato que no la veo."

- "Ni idea, se le estará declarando algún recién licenciado intentando impresionarla con su nuevo rango, pobre de él." - Terció Kira.

- "¿Verdad que sí?" - ¡PLAS! El guantazo resonó en toda la zona e incluso algunas personas se giraron a ver qué pasaban.

- "Jajajajaja, ya hacía mucho tiempo que esto no ocurría." - Rió Renji. - "Venga vámonos cararroja. Hasta luego chicos."

- "Sí, yo también debería irme ya, es tarde. ¿Vienes Matsumoto?"

- "Vale venga Hinamori, vámonos."

- "Yo me voy a dar una vuelta. Con todos estos acontecimientos hoy me costará dormir" - Dijo Gin.

Y ocurrió de nuevo, se quedaron a solas Aizen e Hitsugaya. Ya no quedaba nadie por la zona, salvo el joven ése de pelo largo del grupo cuatro tirado en el suelo borracho perdido murmurando entre sueños: - "Mi Nanao-chaaaaaan, ¿dónde estás?" - Pero aunque le hubieran pinchado con un palo no se habría movido del sitio, mañana tendría una bestial resaca.

- "Kira, nos hemos olvidado de Hitsugaya, voy a buscarle."

- "Vale, no tardes Renji, aquí te espero."

Al llegar a la plaza vio algo que no se habría imaginado nunca. Hitsugaya le había pegado un golpe por detrás a Aizen que ni siquiera se pudo defender. Y después le propinó unas cuantas patadas más y se intentó dar a la fuga, pero un par de shinigamis aparecieron y le capturaron y después curaron a Aizen. Debió ser una conversación muy dura, porque nunca antes había visto así a Hitsugaya.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "... y eso es lo que pasó."

- "Ya veo, gracias. Puedes retirarte." - "Y mira que le dije que no hiciera nada." Pensó Soki. - "Es una cosa demasiado grave como para que podamos dejarla así, ¿no crees Claire?"

- "Si esto llega a las altas esferas, puede que le expulsen, pero yo no puedo hacer nada." - Argumentó la capitana.

- "Es lo que hay, y mira que le dije que se estuviera tranquilito. Es un caso este chaval. Ahora está encerrado en las dependencias de la escuela, tendré que ir a sacarle y castigarle muy severamente, a pesar de haber sacado una de las mejores notas." - Pasaría por la tarde de momento, como primera parte del escarmiento: dejarle unas horas más allí encerrado.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Kira macho, este mundo es de locos. Si te cuento lo que vi anoche cuando volví sin Hitsugaya..."

- "Renji, no intentes venderme una de tus movidas. Si no estaba no estaba no te inventes ninguna película rara." - Replicó Kira que ya se conocía la historia.

- "No Kira, lo que te conté ayer era la película. Hoy creo que te tengo que contar es lo de verdad. Y es muy importante, no te lo vas a creer tío."

- "Desde luego si no lo dices no, ¡suéltalo ya de una vez! Que me estás poniendo nervioso."

- "Vale. Hitsugaya pegó a Aizen por la espalda anoche. Cuando llegué estaban hablando y cuando Aizen se giró para irse, Hitsugaya le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego se ensañó con el cuerpo a patadas." - El pelirrojo hacía grandes aspavientos con los brazos pues estaba muy nervioso como era natural.

- "No me lo puedo creer, ¿es verdad?" - Repuso Kira incrédulo.

- "¡Sí tío! Es la pura verdad. Tengo entendido que está encerrado en la escuela pero no se le puede visitar. Y que está muy alterado por el incidente."

- "¿Y cómo está Aizen?" - La preocupación era visible en su tono de voz.

- "Sólo ha tenido unas magulladuras y un chichón, por suerte llegaron a tiempo. Vamos a ver qué tal está, ¿vale?"

- "Sí venga, vamos."

- "¡Ah! Una última cosa, de esto ni una palabra a Hinamori. No se puede enterar."

- "No me puedo enterar, ¿de qué?" - Hinamori les miraba con aire interrogativo. - "¿Es algo malo sobre mí? ¿Qué pasa?"

- "No sabemos si decírtelo." - Repuso Kira. - "Es sobre Hitsugaya."

- "¿Está bien? No le he visto en todo el día." - Dijo Hinamori preocupada.

- "Pues verás" - comenzó Renji - "lo que ha ocurrido es lo siguiente..."

El rostro de la joven fue cambiando de preocupación a ira pasando por incredulidad.

- "¡¡No me lo creo!!" - Y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela en busca de Hitsugaya.

---..ooOOoo..---

No la dejaron pasar en todo el día hasta que apareció Soki.

- "¿Qué haces ahí sentada Hinamori?" - Preguntó el tutor.

- "Me han dicho que Hitsugaya está encerrado por agredir a Azien, ¿es verdad?" - La desesperación y la preocupación de la joven marcaban unas ojeras en aumento.

- "Está dentro, pero puedo decirte nada más, lo siento. No obstante sí puedo hacer que me acompañes dentro para que le veas y hables con él tu misma. ¿Quieres venir?"

- "¡Sí! Muchas gracias KingdomSora-sensei." - Afirmó formalmente la joven.

- "De nada. Pero no os podré dejar mucho rato a solas, podrán ser un par de minutos para que le preguntes un par de cosas y poco más. Siento no poder hacer más." - Se acercaron a los guardias de la puerta y se presentó, les dejaron pasar y añadió: - "Sólo unos minutos."

- "¡¡Hinamori!!"

- "¡¡Hitsugaya!!" - El abrazo y beso entre barrotes fue lo más emotivo que había visto Soki en mucho tiempo, pero intuía lo que pasaría después. - "¿Es verdad? Dime que no, dime que no has pegado a Aizen, por favor." - Su voz se convirtió en ruego.

- "¡No le he hecho nada! Se lo ha inventado todo, no sé que te habrá contado, pero es mentira."

- Replicó el joven.

- "Aún no he ido a verle, pero..."

- "Ahemm. No tenemos más tiempo, lo siento." - Miró para otro lado como si no hubiera estado prestando atención a la conversación. Y cuando Hinamori estaba a punto de salir le dijo: - "Quizás debieras ir a ver a Aizen. Bueno, en lo que a ti respecta joven, la has hecho buena..."

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Con permisooooo." - Al entrar en la habitación Hinamori vio a Aizen en la cama con la cabeza vendada y con gesto de dolor que cambió inmediatamente al verla. - "¿Cómo estás Aizen?" - Añadió mientras sonreía para hacerle la visita más agradable. - "Te he traído frutas."

- "Una manzana es una fruta, no frutas. Jajajaja. Pero gracias, estoy bien, sólo un poco magullado no tengo ningún hueso roto. Dentro de un par de días me darán el alta plenamente recuperado. Gracias por venir a verme chiquilla, no me lo esperaba." - Mentira, esto también entraba en sus planes (aunque no tan dolorosamente).

- "Me alegra ver que estás bien Aizen. Siento no poder quedarme más, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes. Lo siento y ¡recupérate cuanto antes!"

- "Adiós Hinamori" - Y cuando se fue la joven añadió en bajo: - "y corta con Hitsugaya jajajajaja."

---..ooOOoo..---

Cuando estuvo por fin de vuelta en la escuela ya se había hecho de noche, pero allí no había ni guardias ni nada, la escuela estaba cerrada. Decidió ir a ver a Soki a ver si él sabía algo del asunto pues parecía estar enterado de toda la tostada.

Cuando llegó a la división doce, una de las más apartadas de todos los lados, estaba realmente cansada y no sabía si entrar o qué, porque era muy tarde ya. Vio pasar una figura y decidió preguntarle por Soki.

- "¡Estoooo perdone!" - Cuando notó que la figura se giraba y la miraba se la acercó y añadió: - "Estoy buscando a KingdomSora-sensei, ¿está dentro?"

- "¿Puedes esperar un poco a ver si está por ahí? Estará en uno de sus cuartos escondidos viciándose a la 'play'. Enseguida vuelvo."

- "Gracias." - Dijo Hinamori mientras el shinigami entraba en el edificio con un shumpa.

- "¡¡Sokiiiiii Soooookiiiiiiii!! ¿Estás por ahí?" - Abrió una puerta disimulada en una pared. - "¡Ahí estás! Vamos DonJuan, que tienes una chica en la puerta esperando." - Añadió guiñando un ojo.

- "Si hoy no he quedado con nadie, me estoy terminando de pasar el 'Monster Hunter' que ya estoy en las misiones de cinco estrellas. Espera, no será bajita, morena y con unas ojeras terribles,

¿verdad?"

- "La misma."

- "Gracias capitansaito, es por el chaval que agredió a otro. Ya te contaré hasta luego, y no te pongas en esa play, ponte en otra perro que me jodes la partida."

- "Vale vale. Suerte jejejeje."

- "Hinamori, ¿que haces aquí a estas horas? Es muy tarde y has tenido un día muy duro, deberías irte a acostar."

- "Sensei, antes quiero hablar con Hitsugaya, ¿sabe dónde está?"

- "Eeehh sí, cuando salimos de la escuela le dije que se fuera a descansar que había sido un día muy duro. Así que debería estar a estas horas durmiendo. Y tú también." - Sentenció finalmente.

- "Gracias sensei, mañana hablaré con él. Buenas noches."

- "De nada. Adiós."

---..ooOOoo..---

A la mañana siguiente Hinamori se levantó con el sol y fue a los dormitorios masculinos a hablar con Hitsugaya, tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle. Y no eran precisamente agradables. Por la mañana salió Kira con su flagrante nuevo uniforme de shinigami, negro y blanco y su zampakutoh en la cintura.

- "Vaya Hinamori, te sienta muy bien el traje." - Dijo a modo de saludo.

- "Hola Kira, ¿has visto a Hitsugaya? Tengo que hablar con él."

- "Quien te ha visto y quien te ve. Hace una semana ni te atrevías a hablar con él y ahora mírate, vas en su búsqueda. Oye, ¿visitastes a Aizen? Está hecho polvo, vaya paliza que le debió de dar Hitsugaya... ¡Uy! Perdona, ahora mismo estaba en el hospital pidiendo perdón a Aizen."

- "Gracias Kira, nos vemos." - Y se fue corriendo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del hospital, se cruzó con Histugaya a la salida.

- "Hitsugaya..."

- "Hinamori, verás puedo explicarlo."

- "No quiero que me expliques nada. Es más, no quiero verte más. Eres despreciable, agredir a alguien por la espalda y luego pegarle patadas hasta enviarlo al hospital. Eres lo más bajo que existe, un delincuente. Hemos terminado." - Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, le dolía tener que hacer esto, pero no podía estar con alguien así. Era la decisión correcta. Se giró bruscamente y salió a la carrera sin poder contener las lágrimas. Así acabó su relación pero no la historia.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Hombre Gin, ¿qué tal?" - Dijo Aizen incorporándose.

- "Yo bien, qué tal tú, que eres el herido." - Terció Gin. - "¿Te duele mucho que el enano te zurrara?"

- "Estaba en mi plan, aunque las patadas no." - Reconoció. - "No me duele nada ya, estos de la división cuatro hacen maravillas. De hecho mañana me dan el alta, pero yo me voy a pirar antes, que aquí no se puede fumar. ¿Me has traído el uniforme?"

- "Como pediste." - Dijo mostrando un paquete que llevaba debajo del brazo.

- "Bueno, pues nos vamos." - Se quitó la venda y el pijama, se puso su uniforme y salieron a la calle como si no estuvieran haciendo algo malo, al fin y al cabo esto era natural para ellos.

Ya fuera se fueron a su escondrijo favorito, el suelo estaba lleno de ceniza y colillas de cigarros, pero les daba igual, eran suyas todas.

- "Pues parece que me sienta bien el traje de shinigami." - Empezó Aizen dándole una calada al cilindro de tabaco, nicotina y otras sustancias dañinas.

- "Sí, a mi me queda como un guante. Pero oye, ¿te ha ido a pedir perdón el enano?" - Preguntó intrigado Gin. - "Tengo entendido que está realmente arrepentido por lo que te hizo." - Miraba distraídamente la llama del mechero.

- "Jejejeje, vino a verme, pero me hice el dormido. Me dejó esta nota. Toma léela y ríe. Después me pasaré a hablar con él y perdonarle como si nada, pero a estas alturas ya me he debido cargar su relación con Hinamori, y ahora empieza lo bueno."

Aizen le pasó una servilleta doblada a Gin que empezó a leer: "Aizen, siento haberme puesto hecho una furia el otro día. Me dijiste unas cosas muy malas pero no eran motivo para que me pusiera como me puse, estoy muy arrepentido. Espero que sepas perdonarme. Cuando he llegado estabas durmiendo y las enfermeras me han dicho que no debía molestarte así que te dejo esta nota. Cuando te recuperes pásate a hablar conmigo y me disculparé como es debido. Lo siento. Hitsugaya." Gin no sabía que decir hasta que finalmente estalló en una sonora carcajada. Este Aizen, tenía planeado hasta el último detalle.

- "En fin, que aprovechando que ya he salido, voy a visitarle a ver qué se cuenta. Nos vemos Gin." - Apuró su cigarro y se marchó aún un poco dolorido por los golpes.

- "Venga jefe, disfruta de este momento."

---..ooOOoo..---

- "Hola." - Sonrisa y guiño de ojo. Poderosa combinación para demostrar confianza.

- "¡Aizen! ¿Cómo estás?" - Hitsugaya se alegraba realmente de verle fuera del hospital. - "Siento haberte agredido de esa forma, no sé qué me pasó. Vaya, te sienta muy bien el uniforme por lo que veo jejeje. El mío me está grande y era el más pequeño que tenían."

- "Hombre, también es cierto que eres el alumno más joven que ha alcanzado el rango de shinigami nunca, es normal, ¿no crees?" - Un piropo para romper el hielo y continuó - "Oye Hitsugaya, que te perdono que no tenías que haberte preocupado tanto que también fue culpa mía por meter el dedo en la llaga. No sabía que te importara tanto Hinamori. Lo siento."

- "No te disculpes, el que te pegó fui yo y yo soy el que se disculpa. Lo siento de veras. Me alegra verte bien, aunque me tendrás que perdonar me han castigado a limpiar los dojos de todas las divisiones."

- "Te acompaño, si no te importa claro."

- "No me importa, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo. Es un trabajo duro para alguien que aún no debería haber salido del hospital. Jejejeje."

- "Bueno, el cuerpo me pedía un cigarrillo y no se lo podía negar. Y sí que te acompaño, es mi manera de demostrarte que te perdono y acepto mi parte de culpa. Y no me intentes convencer de lo contrario o esta vez serás tú quien acabe en el hospital. Jajajaja."

Los dos jóvenes limpiaron uno a uno los dojos de las divisiones. Entre risas y chascarrillos pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde. A Aizen cada vez le dolía menos el cuerpo.

- "Por fin hemos llegado a la división más alejada de todas. La duodécima." - Dijo Hitsugaya y pensó para sus adentros. "Y ahora será cuando empiece mi verdadera venganza por haber intentado interponerte en mi relación con Hinamori." Repitieron el proceso habitual, se quitaron la parte de arriba y se quedaron sólo con el hakama y las zampakutohs a la cintura. Y se pusieron a fregar el suelo con balleta y a mano hasta dejarlo impoluto. Cuando acabaron, Hitsugaya dijo: - "Madre mía, que de polvo tenía el dojo de esta división."

- "Es verdad, ellos son científicos y no guerreros. Y mira en qué buen estado está el tatami."

- "Ciertamente, sería una pena que después de venir hasta aquí no lo probáramos un poco, ¿no crees? ¡Ya sé! Practiquemos un poco con las bokutous, ¿te parece?"

- "Es una buena idea, vamos a ello."

Cada uno cogió una espada de madera de la pared estaban llenas de polvo y tuvieron que limpiarlas antes de nada. Después se pusieron en posición y empezaron. La primera acometida de Hitsugaya la esquivó Aizen sin dificultad con una facilidad tan grande además contraatacó con un golpe cercano a los tobillos, pero Hitsugaya lo paró sin demasiado esfuerzo también. El combate continuó un buen rato, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor y algunas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre el tatami que después deberían limpiar otra vez. Nueva acometida de Hitsugaya a la que Aizen pegó un par de saltos hacia atrás para esquivar, pero esto fue un error, Hitsugaya hizo un shumpa y se colocó en un lateral propinándole un fuerte golpe en el costado. Probablemente tuviera un par de costillas rotas cuando se incorporó con ayuda de la espada de madera. No vio a Histugaya sacar su zampakutoh y lo último que oyó fue:

- "Solidifica los cielos helados, Hyourinmaru."

Aizen cayó desplomado en el tatami. Estaba muerto. Y el instinto asesino de Hitsugaya se había aplacado del todo, ejecutada su venganza todo el cansancio acumulado se apoderó de él finalmente y cayó de rodillas mientras la sangre de Aizen resbalaba por Hyourinmaru y hasta caer al impoluto tatami.

---..ooOOoo..---

- "¿Has sentido eso capitansaito?"

- "Sí, viene de nuestro dojo, nos lo iba a limpiar el chaval ese, no? ¡Vamos!"

Cuando llegaron los dos shinigamis, no podían creer la estampa. Un estudiante yacía en el suelo empapado en sangre mientras que otro bastante más bajo estaba de espaldas a ellos de rodillas y con la espada en alto teñida en sangre. Se quedaron inmóviles ante la estampa y al momento vinieron más shinigamis. Finalmente aparecieron sus amigos. Cuando vieron la escena no se pudieron mover del sitio. Al ver a Hinamori, Hitsugaya dijo: - "¡Ya está! He eliminado una amenaza para nuestra relación. Lo he hecho por nosotros." - Había algo raro en él, un brillo demencial en sus ojos, En su comportamiento, numerosos movimientos muy rápidos, incontrolados. Nerviosismo.

Al oir estas palabras Hinamori pegó un grito de espanto y salió corriendo visiblemente alterada. Más de lo que habría cabido esperar. Finalmente Soki se rehizo del shock y recogió al alumno muerto para llevarlo a la cuatro a ver si podían hacer algo por él. Por su parte, capitansaito capturó a Hitsugaya que no opuso ninguna resistencia.

---..ooOOoo..---

Tras la solemne ceremonia, nadie estaba con ánimos para hablar. Kira y Renji miraban al suelo, Matsumoto se agarraba a Gin mientras sollozaba y Gin apretaba el puño. Hinamori tenía muchas más ojeras de las normales en ella, no había dormido en días, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a las últimas palabras de Hitsugaya. Si no hubieran roto, si hubiera sido más tolerante y hubiera seguido con él ahora mismo Aizen estaría vivo. En cierta medida era culpa suya que Aizen estuviera muerto, ella también lo había matado y eso no la dejaba dormir.

Días más tarde tomó la decisión de ir a ver Hitsugaya, su juicio estaba pendiente si la sentencia sería con el Duo Terminal u otro castigo. Cuando llegó pidió permiso a los guardias, la dejaron pasar a la torre blanca para hablar con el acusado aunque fue escoltada por tres guardias dada la gravedad de los cargos. Ya dentro se veía al joven muy pálido.

- "Hitsugaya... lo siento. Si hubiera sido más fuerte no habrías discutido con Aizen y no le habrías matado más adelante. Si hubera sido más fuerte, no te habría dejado por una cosa así. Y si hubiera sido más fuerte habría evitado el futuro que me espera. Hasta siempre." - Y abandonó la sala con un aire pesaroso.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó su zampakutoh y se dejó caer sobre ella imitando a sus lágrimas.


End file.
